theclubchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Alcut
Captain Alcut is most well known for being the leader of the Alcut Clan, the founder and former CEO of Alcut Co, and the founder and former CEO of the Alpha Commission. He was part of the Kettleson Family, a huge family of people, mainly the father line, where the family members live for hundreds of years. Despite him being well known, many still don't know who he is. With new records found within the Detroit area in 2268, we can uncover what his life was like. Childhood Baby and Toddler years Captain Alcut's official name, Spencer Kittlun, was born in Fort Detroit in 1787. He was born in a family with 5 older brothers, and 4 older sisters. When he was only 4 months old, his mother and father both got shot and killed by a criminal in 1788. The 10 children of the parents had to be split up, with the 4 girls and 1 of the boys going to Spencer's Mom's parent's household in Raleigh, North Carolina, and the rest of his brothers and him going to his dad's parent's residence, in Oswego, New York. When he was 2 years old, Spencer's Grandma was shot and killed by the same criminal that killed his parents. Spencer's Grandpa and the 5 boys decided to move away from New York and move to Savannah, Georgia, where Spencer stayed for the next 17 years. Elementary Years (I guess there's schools in Savannah at this time) When Spencer Kittlun was 5 years old, his grandpa enrolled him into Primary School (Grades K-6), going to Savannah Primary School. From kindergarten all the way through 6th grade, he was constantly harassed, bullied, and made fun of. He would always come back home sobbing in tears, and some of his teachers also picked on him, as well. It was a rough life for Spencer, but he kept going forward, surviving Primary school, and going to Secondary School (Grades 7-12) Middle and High School Years Spencer, in 1800, entered Secondary school, enrolling at Savannah Secondary School. For the most part, he wasn't bullied that much. His life became easier from this point on for him. During this time, he found out that his family tended to live a lot longer than the average human lifespan, suggesting that his family may be from another world or dimension. Adulthood Pre-Clan Years When Spencer was 19, he moved back to his birth town, Detroit. He got a job there as a street candle lighter, and worked at that job for 12 years. He eventually became really fast at lighting the candles. In 1818, he was invited to join a clan. That clan as we know it today, is the Alcut Clan. Clan Years Spencer joined the Alcut Clan in 1818. When he initially joined, he was a peasant, and was not permitted in a lot of areas. His job there was to make small flags of the then flag of the Alcut Clan. This was the only flag he can make at the time. He eventually became good at this, and he got promoted. This allowed him access to more stuff, and give him more jobs. One of these previously restricted areas was the Black Horse Stables, owned by the Black Horse Cooperation and the Alcut Clan. Horses in these stables were some of the most beautiful in the United States at the time, and went for high prices. Only the most powerful and rich white men can own these. Spencer Kittlun was promised that if he got to the highest rank in the clan, he would be given the most beautiful horse the stable has. Obviously, he wanted one of these horses. Working for countless hours, and over the years, he kept getting promoted to higher and higher ranks. Eventually, in 1838, he got to the top of the rankings, and as he was promised, got to keep the most beautiful horse in the stable. It was a black Mustang, breeded for beauty and speed. Spencer named it "Salvador." At this time is where he got the title "Captain Alcut." Time Travelling Family Sometime in July 1841, A strange man walked into Spencer's Office. He claimed that his name was Husky Kettleson, and that he came from the year 2127, and that his birth place was the Tau Alpha Complex, which he claimed was located in orbit with Jupiter. Husky also claimed that he came here to take pictures of the then Alcut Clan flag. Spencer let him take the picture, Husky walked out, and Spencer never saw him again. Alcut Co. In 1846, Spencer started up Alcut Co, a cooperation that originally started selling tools and the occasional weapon. The "occasional" weapons soon turned into sewing tools, as weapons are a threat to society. Family At around July 1847, Spencer Kittlun married a 31 year old woman named Isabella Tinouva. Spencer and Isabella decided for a more simpler surname than "Kittlun." They settled in the end for "Kettleson," and this surname is the one continuously passed on to this day. Together, Spencer and Isabella had identical triplets, named Lloyd, David, and Samuel. Early Senior Years Return of Weapons When the Civil War broke out in the 1860’s, Spencer decided to have Alcut Co shifted back to selling weapons to help the Free States. During this times, Alcut Co. was selling these weapons to private companies, such as George Washington Arms Co, and the American Arms Association (AAA). This went on until 1868, when the George Washington Arms Co, and the AAA refused Alcut's weapons, because they were outdated. In 1866, Congress passed the Gun Safety Act (or the Middletown Amendment). At that time, in order for a gun to pass a background check, it had to be fired while it was in the owner's possession for at least 20 days. The Middletown Amendment required guns in possession to be returned every two years. Alcut was one of the first to agree to put guns in civilian possession over private gun dealers. This severely affected business between Spencer and Alcut Co, and private gun dealers. New Flag Design In 1868, Captain Alcut changed the flag of the clan, as the old was was quite bland. The image below is the new flag of the Alcut Clan. Switching Gears Once Again Between the 1870s and the 1900s, Alcut got a massive influx of clan members who excel at construction. Taking advantage of this, Captain Alcut decided to start on the building market. Alcut Co. moves from tools and weapons, to construction of housing and skyscrapers within about a human lifetime. With the new shift to construction, Captain Alcut and Alcut Co. makes a butt ton of money. Mid Senior Years 100th Birthday In 1887, Captain Alcut has reached the age of 100 years old! A lot has happened over his lifetime, and he is still in the Alcut Clan! 100 years of Alcut For 1 year, in 1900, Captain Alcut changed the flag of the clan. It is very similar to the previous one, with 2 suns and 2 crescents. In 1901, It was changed back to the previous. World War 1, WW2, and the Cold War For about 80 years, Captain Alcut switched the spotlight back to selling weapons. They sold muskets, pistols, knives, and shotguns. They later changed to pistols, machine guns, snipers, rifles, and eventually, tanks! Captain Alcut even designed the first ever Plasma Gun in 1979! Alpha Commission The Alpha Commission was founded in 1994, by Captain Alcut. He wanted a company that will create future mega-projects of the future. Late Senior Years Far from Home In 2037, it was Captain Alcut's 250th birthday. As a present, the Alpha Commission gave him the Tau Alpha Complex. Of course, Captain Alcut did not "return" the present, and he moved there. He was the first visitor, soon-to-be citizen, of the Tau Alpha Complex. The Time Machine Within about 20 years of living there, in 2057, Captain Alcut proved the entire world (Earth) and the Tau Alpha Complex that time travel was real by inventing the time machine. It was set on a timer, so he would go back to his time after 5 minutes. He decided to go back to the year 2021. And when he returned, he decided to go to 2121. Going to and from the future and past worked. This very same time machine would be dusted up and modified by a certain Husky Kettleson. Captain Alcut's Final Days For the rest of his life, he lived in the Tau Alpha Complex. He was there for the birth of his 7-Great Grandson in 2088, after his 300th birthday. He died peacefully in 2165, at the age of 378. His legacy lives on through Alcut Co. the Alcut Clan (now in the Tau Alpha Complex), and the Alpha Commission.Category:Characters